


Nights' Watch

by bibliothekara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliothekara/pseuds/bibliothekara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Reid is off reading until 2 AM in his own room, obviously. How Hotch and Rossi shared three nights in a small Alaskan hotel room. Post-ep for 5.21, "Exit Wounds".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights' Watch

**Author's Note:**

> a) Title shamelessly pluralized and ripped off from Sir Terry Pratchett.  
> b) Written/originally posted as angsty-shiny for [](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/profile)[**melliyna**](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/) , who wanted both _"Rossi, Hotch, a hotel room and scars."_ and _" Possessive!Rossi/Hotch"_. Though this is pretty much platonic. At least in the sense that Holmes and Watson in _Sherlock Holmes_ '09 were platonic.

_**********  
Night One _

"Rossi." *silence* "Rossi?" *silence* "Dave?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean it, you know."

"It's all right, it's fine."

"All right, I did mean it. But I didn't mean for you to hear it."

"I know I'm a jackass. I know that. Heck, I've had three separate and consecutive ex-wives tell me that."

"But?"

"But, you and Reid didn't need to do a goddamn coin-toss for me. I would have bowed out gracefully. I was a Marine, for Christ's sake, I could have snuggled up in that nice little broom closet I spotted on the way in."

"Dave, stop..."

"Being an egotistical ass about this?"

"Being you. So, yes. You're a great roommate, you're a fantastic roommate, you're a god among men. But sometimes I do like being by myself."

"....and?"

"And, Reid offered before I could stop him."

" Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You could have said that five minutes ago."

"Goddam- hold on, is that someone screaming?"

"Aw, hell."

********  
 _Night Two_

"Jack- Jack, we talked about this. Ms. Toscano has your best interests at heart. *pause* Yes, I know that you hate the math problems. But you're better at them then you think. Well, then, do them for me and Aunt Jessie, then. Okay? Okay. Have fun at school, buddy. Don't eat all your fruit snacks while you're on break." *click*

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess. But the poor kid has been switched around so much. It'll be better next fall, when he can spend the whole year with one teacher. Jessica's done the best she can, she's great."

"You're doing the best you can too, Hotch."

"Dave...."

"All right, got it. You checked on Garcia before you came up?"

"Yeah, I think she's calmed down some."

"That's good."

"Yes."

"We don't have much time."

"No, we don't."

********

 _Night Three_

"Your aim is still pretty good, Dave."

"Hotch..."

"No, I'm not kidding. And I'm thankful, for that, too."

"Yes, I know there were boats and electrical wires and fuel tanks around. Yes, I know that you or Morgan or anybody could have talked him down. But it worked out pretty well. Can we quit it, for now?"

"All right. But we can rethink that particular backup plan for future cases, right?"

"What, would you like me to go talk to John Blackwolf, Captain?"

"Understood."

"You *are* feisty tonight. You better calm down, or you'll be sacked out on the jet tomorrow morning."

"This from the man I once had to send 4 separate wake-up calls to in Topeka."

"I thought we weren't mentioning that."

"I won't, if you won't."

"Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

******

Dave wasn't sure what woke him up. It might have been the screeching demons of his lower back. It may have been his internal clock, still protesting against the time change. He was too young for that. Or too old to be making that excuse, he didn't know which.

Or it may have been a noise from the adjacent double bed. His mental state wasn't clear enough to distinguish that yet. So he decided to ignore it.

He eased his creaky frame out of bed, striding across the scratchy carpet.

The Alaska scenery really was beautiful at any time of night. The gibbous moon was reflecting just right on the faraway lake. Dave allowed himself to stare at it for a while.

Then he realized what had woken him up. Because he heard it again.

A low whimper. Getting somewhat louder, and more keening, as he listened. The rustling of linen against linen.

He turned, and looked down. Hotch was still in bed, but had kicked all of the bedclothes off in his discomfort. Sweat was pouring down his face. His pajama-clad legs were kicking, slowly. His unconscious hands in constant motion.

Dave looked on in pity and horror. Whether by accident or intention, the grey t-shirt was pulled up, almost up to Hotch's armpits.

The moonlight illuminated everything. Every pale stretch of unblemished skin. And every angry, jagged, and brown-red scar.

All nine of then.

"...no. no. no." The words, whispered softly, almost too softly to be heard.

Rossi knelt down by the bed, pulling down Hotch's shirt, while simultaneously rearranging the bedclothes to their previous state.

He couldn't help it, then. He laid his hand, on his friend's forehead, smoothing dark hair across Hotch's feverish brow.

"It's okay. It's okay, Hotch. Go to sleep. It'll be okay."

*fin*  



End file.
